Chasing Corridors
by RainbowJH
Summary: "Bloody Gryffindors! Poking their noses in where they don't belong!" I smirked, "You seem to forget, dear cousin, I am a Hufflepuff and a Black. The hat considered me for Slytherin too." Rated for language. Set during Trio's sixth year.


**I own nothing except for the plot.**

 **Written for Defense Against Dark Arts Assignment 5 for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Extra prompts: Draco Malfoy, classroom, "Are you okay?",** **Gryffindor** **,** **Petrificus** **Totalus** **.**

 **Set in the sixth year after the Ministry acknowledged the return of Voldemort.**

 **Words - 809**

* * *

 **Chasing Corridors**

 _Tonks PoV_

I ran after my idiot of a cousin _,_ trying to get him to stop. For weeks I'd been here as part of the Auror team sent here to protect the school. I'd been following Draco's activities since school started, on Dumbledore's orders as it was unlikely he'd open up to Snape, of all people. I was determined to catch him today before he disappeared in the Room of Requirement, by force if need be.

I'd tried helping him - to make him talk, to give him hope. For the past few weeks, he'd been avoiding me. I'd noticed the sickly pale colour of his skin, the dark circles becoming more and more pronounced beneath his eyes, the matted silvery strands cut short haphazardly. It was due time I had a chat with him. Even his grades had dropped considerably.

"Draco! Wait up! Just talk with me!" I shouted after him in the empty corridor.

Just as he was about to turn the corner of the sixth floor, I decided to take action. Protocols be damned. As an auror, I wasn't supposed to incapacitate anyone without being provoked or a warrant. Exemplary aurors are to resolve things peacefully without leading to violence. Bloody good it's going to do with the upcoming war.

" _Petrificus totalus,_ " I shouted running up to him with my wand pointed out. His eyes had widened considerably as he had swivelled towards me as the first syllable left my mouth, falling on his back. I was grateful the students were at dinner as I levitated the wizard to the empty classroom I had just, a moment ago, ran past. The classroom was dimly lit, but there were no cobwebs even with its unused condition which one could only tell by the stale air.

 _"I haven't seen you at_ _breakfast or lunch! Last I saw you at a meal was at lunch yesterday and I already asked the house elves if you've had any food, so don't bother lying."_

I undid the petrifying charm and asked him to sit on the chair. I took the chair in front of him with the teacher's table separating us. I called the house elf Sleezy whom I'd talked with previously. She came prepared with two full platters of food. The aroma immediately filled the room. With a click of her fingers, Sleezy opened the windows as she went back.

Looking at me resentfully but pulling his plate towards him, he huffed, "Bloody Gryffindors! Poking their noses in where they don't belong!"

I smirked, "You seem to forget, dear cousin, I am a Hufflepuff and a Black. The hat considered me for Slytherin too."

There was silence except for the ocassionsal voice of my fork scraping the plate. Of course, having the holier-than-thou Malfoy heritage also ensures well-bred manners as he managed to look and eat as dignified as though eating at a formal dinner party in his current surroundings.

After the food was finally consumed, I asked him a question which I wanted to since these weeks.

"Are you...okay? I mean, really okay?"

He shot me a withering glare. I was afraid he might leave, I might have pushed him too hard. After a moment of glaring, or shooting daggers at me, he replied.

"Do I look okay? My parents lives are being dangled in front of me. Not yours! The Dark Lord wants me to complete his task. Failure is not an option."

I sighed, suddenly feeling very tired, "You're right, of course. Not mine. But we can help you. We can help your mother out of the house. You always have a choice. You don't have to serve the madman. We can pull your father out too. He stalled the others while waiting for Harry to give him the damned prophecy. Just say yes, and we can help you."

He looked away, the sun rays made his eyes look like molten silver. One half of his body pale, the other shrouded in darkness. The image pulled at my heartstrings. He looked like a man completely broken, one who had lost all hope. I was paralyzed in fear for him, visions of last war running through my mind. If felt like hours bit only a few seconds had passed as it was broken by his reply.

"You don't understand, you can't. He'll kill you and he'll torture my parents. I'm tired. Can you stop bothering me. Please?"

Perhaps the only reason I got up was that he'd used _please_. Malfoys don't beg. This was a first.

I went across the desk and leaning down, hugging him. "Take care, sweetie. Anytime you want to talk, my door's open for you." And I left the room. Not looking back. Last thing he needed was to see pity shining in my eyes. I had made enough progress for today.

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? Long time since I last published...RnR..**

 **Love, Rainbow**


End file.
